


Shattering a Mask

by GhostyCookie



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyCookie/pseuds/GhostyCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken and shattered, loosing sight of who he is. Ryuusei, please, don't show yourself to Urataros now. He's not ready.</p><p>[ A drabble for the "My muse having a Mental Breakdown in front of yours" to Ryuusei with Urataros breaking. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering a Mask

He just … he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take it.

Stumbling, the man could barely hold his posture he was so known for even as he kept trying to put his mask on his face as he always wore. He was the flirt, the calm, relaxed, gentle, non-aggressive flirt who thought through everything before doing anything.

He was relaxed.

Calm.

Relaxed.

No. No he wasn’t calm or relaxed at all but still he tried to keep the mask in place, the mask that was shattering even as he kept trying to put the pieces back to where they were falling.

He couldn’t think straight. Flirt, calm, relaxed, aggressive? No that wasn’t right, was it? He couldn’t think.

He couldn’t remember…

>”Urataros-san?”

That voice, that he did recognize. Ryuusei, his friend. No. No. NO! NO! He can’t be here. He can’t be here he cannot be allowed to see this! Where was his mask? He needed his mask. He needed his mask.

Stumbling he put his hand against the wall of the near by building as he slowly straightened up his body. His posture relaxed. Calm. Relax. Flirtatious… . Slowly he turned around.

He looked down at the young child, his shattered mask back on his face but it was so destroyed he couldn’t … remember … what it was supposed to be. “Hello Ryuusei~” He started with a calm voice, a flirtatious charm to it. Flirting with the young child as he took a step forward towards him. His body was more stiff than usual. His moments didn’t have a single unnecessary action to them. So precise. Too precise. Urataros was more relaxed and flowed more than this usually.

As he spoke again this time his usual charms were completely missing. He sounded flirty alright, but that, that wasn’t Urataros’s normal flirt. This was creepy, dark. It did **not** mean well.

“Mind if I … string you along~?”

A summon of his weapon to his side before he tilted his head a tad. “I’m sure you’ll be a fine catch… When I’m done reeling you in.”

The grip on the weapon…

He was ready to kill.


End file.
